


Heir to the Throne

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seokmin hated how much soonyoung worked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir to the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble of heirs!soonseok

seokmin hated how much soonyoung worked. he knew he couldn't help his hyungs lifestyle or change it no matter how much he wished he could. 

seokmin sees soonyoung for 4 hours of the day. he has kept track. 2 hours in the morning when he's getting ready for work and they eat a quick healthy breakfast. and 2 hours at night when he comes home at 1am, tie loosen and blazer hanging off his shoulder.

soonyoung was the heir of the kwon entertainment also known as one of the biggest agencies in South Korea. he had to learn the ropes as his father was near to retirement. 

but recently soonyoung has been staying later than 1 sometimes not even returning home. his health was weakening and he'd barely get five hours of sleep. 

soonyoung had returned one night earlier than 1 around 10pm. seokmin had a warm bath ran for his love even with the nice soap soonyoung loves. 

"soonyoung hyung, i have a surprise!" seokmin says as soonyoung steps through the door, "Go get naked!"

soonyoung arches his brow, "Are we having sex? seokmin, im tired. maybe tomorrow?"

seokmin rolls his eyes, "no! soonyoungie, just get naked and go to the bathroom!"

soonyoung shrugs as he strolls to their shared room to discard his suit. seokmin rolls up his sleeves and pant legs, he follows soonyoung into the bathroom.

"Did you do all this?" soonyoung asks softly, he points to the bubble bath with silk rose petals scattered at the top. 

"i hope it's still warm. get in!" seokmin rushes him, "i heard roses help relax and help with noses. but i might be wrong, jeonghan told me that and you know how he twists facts a lot." 

soonyoung can't help but laugh as he slowly drops himself in the tub. his face was almost completely covered in bubbles, his eyes crease even deeper in his face as he stretches out in the water. 

"im gonna squeeze behind you okay?" seokmin says he climbs behind soonyoung resting against the limestone wall. he dips his legs behind soonyoung's broad back. 

"what are you doing?" soonyoung asks, his voice laced with exhaustion. 

"giving you a massage, what do you mean?" seokmin says sarcastically, he reaches on the little shelf to grab the oils he had bought. 

"you work too hard, and too damn much soonyoung. i only see you four hours a day sometimes TWO. i really hate how much you have to work. it drives me insane and i don't know how you're still functioning. do you know a human needs eight hours of sleep!? YOU'VE BEEN GETTING TWO HOURS EACH NIGHT RECENTLY." seokmin whines as he starts to massage the oils into soonyoung's back. 

soonyoung laughs a little, "I know. You must be worried about me, right? But, I'm trying to give us both a really great life seokminnie. You know that, right?" 

seokmin can't help but blush at the little pet name, "I know baby. I know. But your dad can't cut your hours a little? You're also balancing online college classes, and working more than 12 hours being an heir."

soonyoung rests his damp hair on the inner of seokmin's thigh, "I know. It's exhausting isn't it? your boyfriend is so wonderful isn't he?"

"SOONYOUNG. I'm being serious for once, you're doing so much at such a young age. You know that right? Most kids out age are getting fucked up and experiencing college life. You can't even enjoy that properly." seokmin mumbles sadly, he can't help but feel a bit sorry for his boyfriend's lifestyle.

soonyoung nods in agreement as seokmin continues to massage the kinks out of his back, "I can't help what family I'm born into, baby. But, I'm happy. I have you especially, all the guys, my family. The agency is like the last thing on my mind. You don't have to feel sorry for me. I'm happy!" he says and seokmin can see his lazy smile. 

seokmin rolls his eyes as he finished up massaging soonyoung's back. "Do you want me to help you wash your hair?" 

soonyoung nods happily, seokmin can tell he's near to sleep and he doesn't to keep him up any longer. seokmin scratches through soonyoung's chocolate locks making sure to get every spot. 

he washes out the shampoo with a damp towel making sure to avoid his eyes, he unplugs the drain and helps soonyoung out the tub. 

"c'mon bub, you're tired." seokmin says, he wraps a towel around his lovers body as he directs him to the bed. 

soonyoung is too limp to even dress himself properly, seokmin slides his boxers on and a big tshirt he bought in Europe. he flops soonyoung into the bed and shuts off the light. 

he joins soonyoung in the dark, he clings himself onto his warmth and nuzzles closely into his neck. 

"you promise me, you're happy right?" seokmin whispers

soonyoung tightens his grip on seokmin's waist and kisses his forehead softly. 

"The happiest and in love. Thank you."


End file.
